Traición
by Comadreja
Summary: Un solo capitulo, la triste historia de como puede acabar una traición de las personas a las que mas quieres.


**One Shoot, no subiré mas capítulos, espero que les guste.**

**Traición**

Nunca antes había sentido tanto dolor, jamás. Con cada lágrima que derramaba, su alma se iba partiendo en pedazos.

Ginny Weasley no podía aun creer que todo hubiera acabado de aquella manera tan cruel hacia tan solo un par de semanas, simplemente se dejaba arrastrar por sus sentimientos que la llevaban a un profundo sentimiento de dolor y soledad, y es que ella estaba sola. Se jugo todo por aquellos a los que creyó sus amigos, dejo atrás su familia para protegerlos, se enfrento a lo inimaginable por ellos, dio la cara una y mil veces y todo había acabado de una manera que ella no podía entender.

XXX Flash back XXX

Hermione Granger llego jadeando donde se encontraba Ginny.

- Tienes que venir conmigo.- Le dijo cuando llego junto a ella.

A Ginny no le dio tiempo a decidir si quería o no quería hacerlo pues Hermione la había agarrado y tiraba de ella hacia el castillo. Corrieron por varios pasillos y atravesaron tantas puertas que Ginny había perdido la cuenta, hasta que se detuvieron detrás de un tapiz y oyó voces. Ginny se asomo por el tapiz y vio allí a la gente por la que se lo había jugado todo tantas veces, Hermione le hizo un ademán de que escuchara la conversación.

- Yo de ella no me creo nada.- Fueron las palabras de Pansy.

- Si, a ella le gusta Potter.- Dijo otra chica de Slytherin a la que reconoció como Cath.

- Yo le pregunte en la mañana si le gustaba aun y me dijo que si.- Dijo una chica que no pudo ver pero que por el tono de voz supo que era Amber.

Las chicas hablaban sobre ella, se había dado cuenta, pero no podía creer que todo aquello saliera de sus bocas, se giro un poco más para descubrir que, junto a todas ellas estaba Draco, el chico al que más quería, el chico por el que se preocupo y por el que se enfrento a su familia.

- Y me dijo que me quería.- Fueron las palabras del chico.

- Que chica, mentirosa, siempre lo fue, jamás la quisimos en nuestro círculo.- Dijo Pansy.

- Si, lo que no se es porque aun no se lo hemos dicho y la hemos dejado tirada como basura que es.- Dijo Cath muy convencida de lo que decía.

- Deberíamos avisar al Lord, de seguro le gustaría tener un anzuelo como ella para cazar a ese Potter.- Dijo Amber con Maldad.

- No es mala idea…- Añadió la voz de Draco.

Ginny no pudo oír mas, sintió un dolor tan grande dentro de ella que no pudo hacer otra cosa que aferrarse a Hermione para no caer, aquel dolor, comprendió de inmediato, era su corazón partiéndose.

XXX Fin Flash Back XXX

Tantas veces que había recordado aquello y aun no podía creerlo, después de aquello Ginny dejo de hablarles de repente, como si jamás hubieran existido, pero sabia que, cuanto mas los ignoraba, mas se deterioraba su alma, que estaba ya tan frágil por todas las lagrimas derramadas que no aguantaría mucho mas tiempo.

La soledad se había cernido sobre ella como si de un manto se tratase y, en una sola tarde, lleno todo el corazón de la pobre Ginny.

Quizás no había sido la mejor amiga del mundo, había cometido errores, como todos, pero nada de lo que oyó en esa conversación sobre ella era cierto, no le gustaba Harry ni jamás le había gustado como otros creían.

Supo entonces que jamás se recuperaría del golpe sufrido, que su alma, a pesar de las constantes visitas de Hermione, no volvería jamás a su estado, que ella ya no podía seguir luchando contra todo aquello, que todo debía llegar a su fin.

Fue a la sala común a coger pluma, tinta y pergamino, al salir, cuando estaba ya en el umbral de hueco, miro hacia atrás y cerro los ojos, tantos recuerdos, tantos años… lo echaría de menos pero no volvería a atrás, aquella vez se sintió mas segura que en toda su vida de la decisión que había tomado pues, su débil alma y su destrozado corazón le decían a gritos que era la decisión correcta.

Ginny salio a los terrenos de Hogwarts mirándolo todo, se sentó debajo de su árbol favorito, aquel que siempre le había sido fiel, que jamás la había traicionado, miro hacia el lago, el cielo se teñía ya de malva, el sol decía que era hora de que la noche se hiciera paso. Comenzó a escribir:

_Hermione:_

_Nunca fui la mejor amiga, tal vez nunca fui la mejor en nada. Ahí muchas cosas en mi vida que me gustaría poder cambiar, pero para el cambio ya es demasiado tarde. También muchas cosas de las que en un principio me arrepentí de haber echo, pero que, con el paso del tiempo supe que habían sido decisiones correctas._

_Solo ahí una cosa de la que no me arrepentiré jamás y es de la que estoy haciendo ahora. Cuando esta carta llegue a tus manos ya estaré bien lejos, en un lugar donde el dolor que siento desaparecerá para siempre, donde podré cuidar de vosotros, donde estaré mejor que en cualquier lugar en el que este ahora._

_Tus consejos no consiguieron arreglar los pedazos de un corazón por la traición herido, ni fortalecer mi ya débil y destrozada alma, la única manera de liberarme de todo es esta y estoy muy tranquila por ello, aun así, agradezco con todo lo que me queda de corazón los esfuerzos realizados y que este aquí a pesar de lo que ocurrió el día que decidí dar la cara por los fueron una vez mis amigos y por los que di la vida._

_Por desgracia tal vez, aquellos esfuerzos, aquellas punzadas de dolor que sentí cuando os deje e la estacada, cuando me enfrente a mi familia, no sirvieron de nada y no tuvieron mas pago que la lenta y dolorosa traición. No mas, lo que me llega ahora será testigo de una vida mejor, donde sea que valla cuidare de vosotros._

_A pesar de todos los errores que cometí con vosotros, espero que me perdonéis algún día._

_Te quiso, te quiere y te querrá tus siempre:  
Ginny_

Después doblo y metió la carta en un sobre que saco del bolsillo, escribió el nombre de Hermione en el dorso y lo cerró mediante magia. Se seco las lágrimas que no dejaron de rodar incansablemente por su mejilla.

Aun no se explicaba como después de dos semanas o mas llorando no se había secado. Se recostó en árbol y sonrió, todo acabaría muy pronto. Contemplo la caída del sol hasta que no quedo ni un rayo y la noche, con sus hermosas estrellas le dio la bienvenida, entonces supo que el momento había llegado.

Se levanto y se dirigió de nuevo al castillo, por el camino se cruzo con algunos alumnos que reían y charlaban despreocupadamente, entro en la torre Gryffindor por ultima vez, dejo allí la pluma y el tintero y echando un ultimo vistazo al que había sido su hogar durante seis años, se marcho.

Después de pasar por la lechuzeria para mandar la carta a Hermione, Ginny llego a la torre más alta del castillo, cruzo la puerta que llevaba hacia el exterior de la torre, desde allí tenia unas magnificas vistas, se veía todo el terreno de Hogwarts extendiéndose bajo ella, también el gran comedor iluminado donde ahora estarían todos los alumnos riéndose y divirtiéndose, todos, menos ella.

Hermione recibió una carta de una lechuza parda que se poso, cuando repasaba pociones con Harry y Ron, en su brazo, la castaña reconoció inmediatamente la letra de Ginny, abrió la carta y comenzó a leerla, Ron, viendo la cara que ponía su amiga, le pidió que la leyera en alto, mientras leía la carta comenzaron a resbalarse lagrimas por sus mejillas, el ultimo pensamiento al terminar la carta fue que Ginny haría algo que por fin la dejaría descansar pero había algo en su mente que le impedía dejar que lo hiciera. Ron y Harry saltaron del sillón tan pronto como comprendieron las intenciones de la pelirroja, Harry supo de inmediato donde estaba y no dudo un segundo en ir a por ella.

Corrieron y por fortuna en unos minutos y rezando porque no fuese tarde, llegaron a la torre.

Ginny estaba subida al muro, miro hacia abajo y vio la gran caída, no sintió miedo ni vértigo, miro al frente y sonrió al cielo.

Ron empujo con todas sus fuerzas la puerta que llevaba al exterior de la torre y cuando lo hizo pudo ver a Ginny subida en el muro.

- NO GINNY! NO LO HAGAS.- Gritaron los tres jóvenes.

Ginny los miro por última vez, poso la mirada en Harry y Ron primero y les dirigió una triste sonrisa, por último la poso en Hermione, la chica la miro con comprensión, Ginny le respondió con la mas dulce de su sonrisa.

Abrió los brazos, miro y sonrió por última vez su cielo estrellado, cerró los ojos y se dejo caer. Todo término ahí para ella, todo su dolor había acabado, al fin era libre.

Ron, Harry y Hermione contemplaron la caída de Ginny sin poder hacer nada, blancos como muertos. Harry fue el primero en reaccionar, cayo al suelo de rodillas llorando, Ron cayo a su lado, Harry comprendió el dolor de su mejor amigo, su hermana había muerto, se había suicidado ante sus propios ojos y el no podía hacer nada. Sintió como Hermione los abrazaba.

- Tranquilos, ahora esta en un lugar mejor.- Les susurro entre sollozos.

Para sorpresa de Ron y Harry aquellas palabras calmaron su dolor, no todo, pero mucho del que sentían, ahora ella era feliz. Aun así, el sentimiento de culpa por no haberla comprendido como debieron y dejarla marchar estaba muy presente en el corazón de ambos chicos.

Hermione escribió una carta a Draco, Pansy, Cath y Amber, un día después del anuncio del suicidio de la pelirroja, los cuatro chicos se dieron cuenta de que, en el fondo sabían que todo lo que habían dicho aquel día por el que Ginny perdió sus ganas de vivir era mentira, y eso pesaba en sus corazones como una inmensa bola de plomo, y mas pensaron aun cuando, destrozados, cansados y desesperados, los familiares de Ginny vinieron a recoger su cuerpo para enterrarlo donde ella siempre creció y donde fue mas feliz en otros tiempos: La Madriguera.

Desde el cielo, una chica pelirroja no podía dejar de pensar en el dolor de los que había dejado atrás, que se habían dado cuenta con su muerte de la cantidad de errores que habían cometido con ella, pero sabia que, con su ayuda, el dolor casi desaparecería en unos pocos meses porque, al fin y al cabo, donde estaba ahora ella era mas feliz de lo que había sido en su vida y compartía esa felicidad desde allí con todos a los que siempre quiso.

FIN

**Espero que les halla gustado, dejen reviews comentando que opinan. Se que es muy corto pero aun asi no podia poner mas de lo que ya esta puesto.**


End file.
